


He said we'd get along

by Dareandwriteit



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dareandwriteit/pseuds/Dareandwriteit
Summary: Lup missed an entire life. It's only fair she learns about it from the person who made it perfect.Lup learns about Julia and decides that she belongs to this family, dead or not.





	He said we'd get along

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Please leave comments or contact me as dareandwriteitdown on tumblr to talk about TAZ: those are the things that keep me motivated to write more!

“Taako holy shit!” Lup shouted, kicking Taako’s door open with less of a slam than expected. (There was a dent in the wall where the handle had been pressed into it one too many times, muffling the sound.)

The mountain of blankets she was met with gave a tired groan. A hand with chipped nails picked up a pillow and threw at the door. The pillow went up in a flash of smoke as Lup ducked past it.

“Nice shot hawkeye.” She said with a smirk.

“ _Frrrr-urrrr…_ ” The mass below the pillows mumbled, a middle finger emerging from it like a flag.

“Care to translate boss?” Lup said, cocking her head.

“He said ‘fuck off’.” Kravitz’s voice groaned, his errant foot retreating back under the cover.

“Nope. Can’t. Just got some bomb ass news.”

“Whaaaaaat.” Taako said, finally throwing the covers off and staring at Lup with the all intensity he could manage.

“How could you not tell me Mags tricked some poor girl into marrying him?!” Lup said, sitting heavily on Taako’s legs, making him scoot up the bed.

“Now I know you’re fucking with me.” Taako moaned, lying back in bed.

“Nope. He told me himself. Invited me over to meet her.” Lup grinned, flashing a letter in Taako’s face.

Taako’s ears perked up at that. “Wait, he invited you and not me? Gimme that.” Kravitz, realising sleep was no longer an option, sat up beside Taako and rubbed his eyes.

Lup handed over the letter, shrugged her shoulders. “Guess his lady just wanted to meet the best twin first.”

Taako squinted, struggling to read Magnus’ chicken scratch writing. “So what’s the deets? Who’ve we gotta warn about the big guy’s showering problem? They some weirdo who finds sideburns horny?”

Lup leaned back, kicking her legs as she did. “Apparently so. Tell what, this Julia, she seems buckwild-”

Lup’s sentence withered as she saw the look shared between Taako and Kravitz.

“What? What is it?”

Taako and Kravitz shared a intense conversation in looks, covering a range of emotions so quickly that Lup couldn’t tell what the problem was.

“What?” She repeated, a little urgency seeping into her voice.

Taako and Kravitz continued to emote at each other, dissolving into the series of glares that Lup recognised to mean _no you tell them_ _._ She had done this song and dance with Taako enough to know that neither of them was winning.

“Will one of you tell me what’s happening before I freakin’ lose it? I’m a big girl Taako, I can take it.” Lup said, meeting Taako’s eyes despite his efforts to avoid hers.

“Julia…” Taako’s voice cracked on her name before he cleared his voice and tried a different idea. “Lulu, Magnus wants you to meet her because he _can’t_.”

_“_ So, we’ll go pick her up, go on a twinsanity road trip, no big.” Lup said, smirking. Taako twisted his hair around one finger, Kravitz gripping his other hand. He let out a heavy breath. 

“Why do you think Magnus wants you to meet her? And not me or Merle or Ango?” Taako asked still looking down at the bedsheets.

“Well…” Lup began in a joking voice, but saw the way Taako’s ears drooped and his eyes seemed heavy. She sat up properly, taking it seriously. “I don’t know. Maybe because we’re both ladies?”

Taako let out a short bark of a laugh that he couldn’t suppress, dragged out by surprise. “Oh man…”

Lup laid a hand on his shoulder. “Taako, what is it? You can tell me.”

“Julia is somewhere only you can get to Lup. Well, you and a few knuckleheads in the family that are a bit less likely to bend the rules…” Taako said, brushing his thumb over Kravitz’s knuckles.

Lup’s ears snapped low, shock lighting her eyes. “No.”

“‘Fraid so.” Taako mumbled into his knees.

Lup got up off the bed, unable to stay still as the idea rushed through her mind. “The Astral Plane? How did she… when did she… how?”

“Trust me, wish I knew more. Happened ‘fore I had all my marbles in order. Hell, before I even found your umbrella.” Taako said, nonchalantly.

“And you never thought to ask? Magnus is like our brother, we can’t just-” Lup began, but Kravitz interrupted her.

“Now, Lup, that’s hardly fair-”

“Neither is the fact no-one thought to tell me this!” Lup snapped, fire flaring up in her eyes.

“He wrote to you. That’s more than we’ve ever gotten.” Taako snapped back. “You think I didn’t want to know more? This has been killing him for years, Lup, and god knows if there was a way I could snap my fingers and fix it I would. But Lucretia gave each of us a shitty situation and there ain’t shit we can do about it.”

“This isn’t about her!” Lup shouted, but Taako was shouting back immediately.

“If it weren’t for her, we could ask him! You were listening in Wonderland, but maybe you didn’t catch the part where Magnus can’t remember the fuck who did this? Like heeby jeeby black magic level is not allowed remember. Even if Magnus had more info that’s long gone now.”

Taako was panting, bright red and on the verge of tears. His grip on Kravitz’s hand was enough to blanch the skin white. He gritted his teeth as he tried to continue. “It’s not fair Lup. He didn’t deserve this shit. And I hate that there’s nothing we can do.”

Lup took a deep breath, cooling the air in the room by several degrees.

“Nothing you can do, maybe.” She walked over, summoning her scythe before placing a kiss on Taako’s forehead. “But it’s time for the best twin to give it a shot.”

\--

THIS IS HIGHLY UNUSUAL, LUP

“I realise that, my Queen.”

SUCH THINGS ARE RESERVED ONLY FOR THE EXCEPTIONAL

“Magnus sure is that.”

I’M AFRAID I CANNOT RETURN HER TO HIS PLANE. MY LAWS ARE ABSOLUTE

_“_ Bummer, but I get it. That’s not what I’m askin’ though.” 

WHAT WOULD YOU ASK ME?

“Lean in close my royal dude, ‘cos I’m about to blow your freakin’ mind.”

\--

Lup felt a little nervous above the surface of the lake of souls, in a way she had not done even when she first saw it. The calm endless sea of consciousness was said to drive mortals mad, but Lup had trouble unseeing it’s resemblance to bath bomb water. It was pretty to her. Reassuring even.

She had summoned the dead from this lake before, interrogating those who slipped through the process or may know about dangerous mortal matters. She floated down to surface of the lake, feet ever so slightly above the waves. She began to lower the blade of her scythe into the water, to fish for souls as she had before. She could command a soul to her, force it to her hand by invoking the Raven Queen’s name. That didn’t feel right for this.

“Hey, I’m looking for Julia Burnsides down here. I need… No, I want to speak with you.” Lup channelled down into the lake, feeling the ebb and flow of emotion that moved the water. She sensed feelings of suspicion, which was understandable, and an intense feeling of defensiveness. While the mass of souls could not speak in any conventional language, she was left with a feeling of  what’s it to you? that made her think fondly of Magnus in his early days at IPRE.

“You don’t have to come up if don’t want. I won’t force ya. Magnus just wanted-” Before Lup could finish her thought there was a weight on the end of her scythe, and she pulled it out of the water with something of a startled shout. Sitting on the blade was a light which burned a fearsome yellow, which quickly took the form of a young woman.

Lup was speechless. _This was Magnus’ girl_. You could tell from a mile off. The curves and scars and the bandana: she was every part the woman Lup had hoped Magnus would find some day. She remembered him saying he had given up trying to settle down since they always left in a year, how he was hoping he would find what Barry and her had found but assumed it would never happen.

_“_ What’d he do now? Is he alright?” Julia asked, worry creasing her face. 

Lup barked suddenly, tears rushing up to the surface in a way she had not anticipated. This was not the first impression she had wanted to make.

Julia noticed this, and hesitantly floated over to give Lup a comforting hug after being given a nod of acceptance.

“Is everything okay?” Julia asked, in a soft whisper that made Lup’s eyes prickle because __this is Magnus’ girl _.___

_“_ It’s wonderful, Julia.” Lup sniffed, trying to make her reaper from presentable as she wiped away tears. “He’s just… great.” 

Lup felt Julia relax ever so slightly at that news, felt a chuckle rumble through her. “That blockhead. Always making me worry.” She mumbled, almost to herself. Lup stepped out of the hug, stil sniffing and streaming with tears.

“Oh, look at me, and I had this whole big speech prepared. I was gonna crush it right out of the gate, fireworks and everything.” Lup said, running a hand through her hair.

“That’s alright.” Julia said. “What was it you needed?”

“I wanted to meet this awesome sister-in-law I’ve heard so much about.” Lup said.

Julia seemed shocked for a moment. “I never knew Magnus had a sister!”

Lup grinned. “Don’t worry. Neither did he.”


End file.
